


A Perpetrator With a Quill

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shauntal's vacation to an old family cabin to get some isolated writing done takes a strange turn when her Froslass strays off, leaving her trainer to chase her into a group of wild ghost types that Froslass has sold her trainer out to. Anonymous commission.





	A Perpetrator With a Quill

"Hm, Froslass?" Shauntal looked up from her notebook and around the room. Everything had gone more quiet than she had been expecting it to, and she wondered why,but as she looked around, her Pokemon wasn't there. "Strange," she muttered to herself, and called out the Pokemon's name again, louder this time, trying to get some more attention from her, hoping to lure her back into the room and draw her attention again. It was always strange to suddenly be left without her Pokemon around; she always let one or two of them out when she was writing, letting them stretch their legs and providing her with some idle background noise that worked very well to help keep her mind focused as the stony silence faded away. Background noise was always important to her focus and to a process that she honed down very firmly over time.

An old forest cabin that had been passed down through her family was Shauntal's haunt of choice for the weekend. She liked to write away from home and take her vacations and time off from the League as a way to escape to far-off places where her other day job couldn't get to her and couldn't bother her. The woods provided Shauntal with a very important place to settle happily in the calm and isolation of somewhere the hell else, and she cherished it. But she was alone out here, save for the company of her Pokemon, and right now, Froslass was gone, surprising her, leaving her with lots of confusion and questions that she wondered how to handle.

"Froslass!" Shauntal called, rising up from the table and looking around, trying to find it. She left the pen and the notebook on the table for the time being, leaving it all for a moment so she could find where her Pokemon was. Once she was sure Froslass was okay, she could get writing again.

But she wasn't scared. Definitely not scared.

The small cottage was a cramped sort of mess, and the relative who lived here had power on only with a generator for years. Shauntal had proper power added months ago when it came into her ownership, knowing it wouldn't have any value as a writing retreat if she didn't have reliable laptop access when she needed it, and she wasn't an outdoorsy sort of girl. She liked everything normal, accounted for, and plugged in. Outside, some patio lights added a bit of visibility around the front. The creaky old door was already open and loose, mostly just to let the cool, crisp autumn air in, as the one benefit to being this far away from civilization was that Shauntal was treated to the freshest, most gorgeous air she'd ever breathed.

She probably could have used a jacket if she was stepping outside, but Shauntal figured that her Froslass would just be a little bit away, there to be called out to and pulled back toward the cabin before resuming her writing. There was no reason for it to be any greater trouble than that. But as Shauntal peered out of the cabin, she looked around in time to see the sway of white fabric out around the side of the house, just visible for a moment before pulling away, leaving Shauntal with questions and frustrations as she began to walk out to get to her Froslass, calling again to her.

Froslass was usually so well behaved, and Shauntal had no idea what the strange hold-up here was, but she followed after her Pokemon in worry anyway, hoping she was alright in spite of whatever was going on, that she'd be safe and okay. It should have been fine, since Froslass was a dangerous and potent potent partner to keep around, but Shauntal was still worried; it wasn't so like Froslass to wander off like this, and she worried that there may have been something wrong if she was acting so strange and heading off like this. The only certainty Shauntal had was that this was not the kind of mystery was excited to uncover.

But she wasn't scared. Not at all.

Some giggling followed. Ghostly giggling. It may have frightened other people, but Shauntal was a ghost specialist, and there was always ghost giggling around her home; this part was genuinely not spooking her out, although she couldn't quite say the same about her worries for her Pokemon's behavior. Rounding the corner at last, Shauntal did her best to keep quiet as she moved, not sure what she was finding and also not sure how to confront anything if there was anything more than the most mundane and benign answer to whatever Froslass was doing. She wasn't ready for what she saw. Shauntal couldn't have possibly been ready for what she saw.

Froslass was being held in the grasp of a Trevenant that slammed her petite body down with rough, reckless motions onto a big, wooden cock, his motions harsh,m fast, driven by a bitter treatment and aggression that left no time for Froslass to do anything but wail in ghostly delight, her head rolling back as she took it. Around her, a Banette and a Haunter jerked off in her face, stroking their cocks and taunting her with sounds and noises that Shauntal may not have been able to understand in any reasonable amount, but which made plenty of sense to her in the thick of what she was getting into now, albeit not in a remotely helpful or good way.

"Froslass?' Shauntal asked, quieter this time. Just to herself. But Froslass seemed to hear it still, as she looked up toward her trainer, and her eyes flashed with a sudden, overwhelming rush of something that made Shauntal's legs go weak. Sensation flooded through her, and she nearly fell over. It wasn't her own balance that saved her, it was the way Froslass held her gaze, hypnotic and intense, forcing her to remain in place and watch as this happened, leaving her stuck there to witness, to ache. Froslass hit her own trainer with a one-two punch of two very potent moves from afar; Destiny Bond and then Confuse Ray.

Now, Shauntal could feel everything that Froslass felt, and the thick cock pounding into Froslass brought on shuddering rushes of raw pleasure that hit Shauntal hard. Her legs trembled, whole body overwhelmed with the sudden flare of desire and confusion that didn't feel like it knew any reason, enthralled and robbed of any coherence or reason, left to simply ache for the growing curiosity and desire that induced endless throbs of desire inside of her. Shauntal couldn't pull back though; that was all she knew, all she really felt. An insistent pull keeping her there while her pussy quivered with the echoes of what Froslass was feeling.

Mewling in wild pleasure, Froslass accepted being used like a living--or unliving, as it were--fleshlight for the Trevenant greedily pounding her down onto his cock, subjected to feelings she happily pushed back onto her trainer in turn, and the senseless, greedy delight of fucking Shauntal into raw submission made for the sweetest sort of depravity, the most wicked and vulgar thrill. She knew she was over the line for doing this, but Froslass didn't care as she hit her peak, making damn sure to share all the wild, throbbing pleasures with her trainer. Her snug pussy clenched down around Trevenant's cock, and it erupted in hot spurts of thick, sap-like cum that filled her up, joined in short order by the warm splattering of the Gengar and Banette who had been jerking off in her face and came all over her.

Shauntal could feel all of it. Her legs finally gave out in a swell of weakness, sending her falling to the ground and heaving against the air, grinding on nothing at all as she fell into the weird, hazy thrall of a situation she had absolutely no way to control or contain. She was so lost to the weird and desperate rush of feelings that hit her, an overwhelming bombardment striking her already hazy and compromised mind. Shauntal didn't even realize how vulnerable and helpless she was now, how much the sudden spikes of panic and worry hit her with a vengeance, but she was done for now, weak in the face of mutiny and desperation hitting her in equal amounts.

Froslass pulled up off of Trevenant's dick and floated toward her trainer, wispy and direct and shameless in the way she eased forward. She glided across the grass toward Shauntal, who stared with the utmost concern and panic toward her, terrified by the thought of discovery and whatever was to come, but Froslass was serene, even with cum dripping from her spent hole as she moved forward. She reached out for Shauntal, who seemed hopeful and confused, wishing for help or sense or some sign this would be okay. Instead, she found the caress of hands grabbing her head, holding her in place so that Froslass could shove forward and kiss her trainer with deep, longing affection that Shauntal knew immediately to be a warning sign.

The lingering tinge of semen on the hungry tongue did nothing to help assuage her concerns, as Shauntal burned up in surprise at the suddenness of the raw and unexpected sensations imposing themselves so swiftly upon her. She didn't feel prepared for what followed, as the hypnotic, dreary fog over Shauntal's head kept her obediently in place, letting the affection push on stronger, letting the growing submission and heat get to her with a curious throb of enduring and rather senseless feelings. She wished she understood them clearly, wished she could steer herself toward reason or even speak clearly in disagreement with what her Froslass was doing, but the kiss felt like a silencing rush of things that were meant to ruin her thoroughly.

In that confusion and warmth, Shauntal was vulnerable, held by the alluring gaze of her Pokemon long enough not to notice the hands slipping around behind her, the grasp of something sudden taking her, lifting up her skirt and tugging down her clothes. Shauntal tried to look behind her, feeling the spectral hands of a Haunter undressing her, imposing his will and his lust harder on her, ensuring she didn't really feel able to handle what he brought on. Froslass held her firmly, refusing to yield Shauntal's attention to anything, and she kept her tightly in place, forcing her to remain intently focused only on their kisses. 

That worked for her eyes, but Shauntal's thoughts were definitely incapable of staying the course, straying back behind her as Haunter peeled her tights and the panties underneath down her legs, exposing her round ass and her dripping, desperate pussy, fresh off the strangest orgasm of her life, although that was a bar that was about to be cleared through several times over by more and more fervid and wicked treatment, and Shauntal knew it. The hands squeezed at her cheeks, kneaded and molested her while Froslass kiss continued, an icy chill racing down Shauntal's spine and a dizzy sense of complete panic leaving her breathless, overwhelmed.

"What are you doing?" Shauntal finally managed to ask, her thoughts foggy as the kiss broke away, a strand of saliva connecting their lips as she stared with confused heat toward her Pokemon, wondering what was going on and how to deal with the growing confusion abounding within her. She wanted an answer, but answers felt distant now. Lost. Like something she wasn't going to have, no matter how much she wanted it. Instead, she got a startling shove forward.

Haunter's cock forced its way into Shauntal's pussy with no warning or sense behind the motions. Just raw and reckless fervor. A forceful shove that hit her hardest for just how unexpected it was, her whole body tensing up in worry as she felt the heat spike up through her, a startled gasp spilling from her lips. Without Froslass to hold her, Shauntal was finally able to turn around and look behind her, in time to see a grinning, wicked Haunter hammering greedily forward, his thick cock working in and out of slick hole with motions direct and harsh enough to leave her with no time to deal with what followed.

"But you're a Pokemon! I don't understand," Shauntal said, as hopeless and unhelpful as it was. She looked around, seeing that behind Froslass now stood a bevy of ghost types. Not just the ones who'd been fucking Froslass earlier, but others, drawing in closer, surrounding her. Circling her. Nervous noises were all Shauntal could respond with as she grew dizzier and less certain of herself, but as she did so, she felt lightheaded, drawing her gaze once more toward the commanding presence of Froslass, whose eyes now seemed radiant. Luminescent Irresistible.

Shauntal had never fucked a Pokemon before. Never even thought of it before this moment. But there she was, struggling to deal with the feeling of a Haunter's cock jamming into her hole, all while Froslass induced a mental haze so potent that her body began to crave the feeling of the thick, deep cock pushing its way in so tight, forcing itself upon her, imposing madness and desperation that felt like it couldn't be stopped or dealt with. Her resistances became numbed and silenced, stomped all over by feelings of pressure that left her without any sense of what was really going on and how to make sense of how this was going off the rails. Shauntal just let it happen, and she didn't seem fully aware of just how fucked up and weird this was.

But Haunter was. Amid his thrusts into her were hard smacks across her ass, keeping up the reckless chance to ruin her as thoroughly as he could, and there was nothing that could spare Shauntal this indignity now, her body trembling under the deep, throbbing sensations and tensions that seemed unstoppable now, relentlessly wearing down her thoughts step by step, inching her closer toward ruin and desolation. As much as Shauntal wanted to try and deal with it all, she didn't have the strength to handle what Haunter offered her, what his aching cock could do as it filled her up so much, as she felt reminders of how long it had been since anyone last touched her.

It wasn't in any way a good thing to know that amid the choices in her life, she'd ended up finally quelling a too-long dry spell by completely fucking unraveling at the hands of a Pokemon's cock. That a Haunter was the first 'person' to fuck her in ages. That kissing her own Froslass was the only intimacy she'd had in forever. The mental fog couldn't pierce that frustrating, boiling heat and a sense of aimless desperation. This was over the line, a laborious mess of feelings and tensions that refused to get any easier, and Shauntal found that she was utterly incapable of doing anything now but getting fucked.

Haunter's needy, wild slams forward repeatedly ruined and ravaged her, pushing on with a steadily erratic pace until it just stopped, until he froze on a dime with his dick buried inside a woman too out of it to even realize what was happening until his erupting cock was shooting waves of cum deep into her. Shauntal froze up as the warm, gooey cum filled flooded into her just right, set her off for a powerful and messy orgasm that felt like a dizzy threat, like it was going to foretell even more wickedness and heat if she let it, and she didn't know how to stop it.

There was no stopping it, of course. That was the unfortunate answer here, and on some level Shauntal knew it, as the Haunter cock pulled out of her and she tried to steady herself again, preparing for the worst and not sure what was about to hit her as she rolled with it, but as she shifted up, the hands that had previously tugged at her clothes and smacked her ass now grabbed the back of her head. Haunter let out a wicked laugh as he kept her firmly in place within his spectral grasp, Shauntal realizing she was stuck in a position on her knees and vulnerable now to any of a number of things.

A Gastly decided to take her up on that action, and Shauntal had never seen a Gastly penis before, but the long, thick cock emerging from the gaseous orb of a body it had looked absolutely ridiculous, very abruptly shoving forward into her face and plunging down into her mouth, hitting her hard and leaving no time for her to respond to any of what was going on. His dick forced its way down her throat, and with nothing to save her or pull back, Shauntal was left to choke on ghost dick, the Haunter's hands keeping her from pulling away while the Gastly plunged down her throat with greedy delight.

Whatever confusion and shock Shauntal had been able to express died out completely as the ghost cock plunging down her throat left her unable to do much more than gag and struggle, choking on the cock recklessly overwhelming her senses. She didn't have any grounding to respond to this mess of frustration with, unable to focus clearly or think as she was subjected to these motions. Drool bubbled around her lips, and Shauntal stared in worry and dismay up toward the Pokemon greedily and thoroughly using her, proving what he was capable of with the most vulgar and direct of intentions. His whole body swayed and rocked back and forth with something to prove, a growing, tempestuous rush of feelings Shauntal was weak and helpless against.

Everything built up faster, stranger, as out the corner of Shauntal's eye, she could see Froslass giggling, holding a hand over her mouth as she watched her trainer get defiled, held in place for a wild, raw facefuck. Her other hand reached out to stroke the Banette idly, jerking it off as it drew closer toward Shauntal, prodding her cheek with his tip. This was a mockery; Shauntal had been sold out by her own Pokemon and now suffered the shame and indignity of being mistreated by Froslass, still unable to grasp why or what this was, what it could all mean, but she wasn't the least bit able to steady herself and ask. Expression of her feelings and her emotions fell wildly off to the wayside as she endured faster, rougher, more disrespectful treatments, struggling to find some sense of control and composure there could simply never be any.

When the cock did finally pull out of her throat, it wasn't for mercy. Shauntal sucked down a desperate breath as the dick withdrew, her throat finally unplugged and her airways free, only for her to instead end up taking a wad of cum to the face from the wicked Gastly, who happily blew his load all over her with a speed and a volume that left Shauntal inhaling a copious amount of the monster's semen, coughing and choking some more as her body trembled in needier, panicked confusion.

Froslass shoved her lips back against her again, greedily making out with her trainer and holding on tight, keeping her locked in place for more greedy affection, and there wasn't any focus, control, or reason that could save her now, as the Pokemon continued to draw closer, tightening up the circle around her, leaving Shauntal unsure how she was going to get out of this.

As if she could get out of this.

A Gourgeist came up behind Froslass and grabbed hold of her, pulling her up into his grasp and then slamming the slender ice type down onto his cock, Froslass letting out a wild and hungry squeal as she received a steady thrashing, and Shauntal could feel the penetration hit her, feel the wild rush of pleasures that didn't have any reason to be there, the effects of Destiny Bond continuing to wear down the thoughts and comprehension of the poor, abused mess of a woman getting used and violated by mentally by what her Pokemon was experiencing, a twisted treatment that left Shauntal less prepared to deal with this in a reasonable and sane way, less able to think clearly.

Eager, winding moans spilled from Froslass's lips as she got fucked, worked up and down the girthy pumpkin Pokemon's cock, treated to feelings sudden and reckless, very dizzily unfocused, but all the more exciting for just how much they felt so very out of line, and Shauntal was along for this ride, letting out shuddering, confused noises that only further fed the delirious heat feelings rising inside of her, not wanting to give in to what she felt amid the cum oozing from her pussy and the cum dripping from her soft lips, all while she remained down on all fours on the ground and did nothing to save herself. She was unsavable here.

Froslass squealed, rocked, tearing her attention between her trainer in confused, unraveling panic, and the Gourgeist wrecking her pussy. She had a lot to look at, a lot to manage and juggle as she kept up the pace with this weirdness, trying to hit on a lustful groove only getting messier and stronger as she took the pleasure on, and the delight she felt in depraving and defiling her trainer only got stronger as she let it conquer her thoroughly.

Shauntal knew Froslass was cumming, distinctly aware of her Pokemon's impending orgasm and not feeling particularly great about that fact as she bucked, shivered, gave in fully to the rush of pleasures that didn't feel now like they could be contained, her overwhelmed and dizzy head swirling about in a fog of desperation as she came again, a no-touch orgasm that left her struggling to stay upright and keep from collapsing in confused, hazy heat that took her. She wished she understood how to control herself now, how to hold back the feelings tearing her asunder. She didn't have a way to control it, and no choice but to give in.

While she was happy to cum too, Froslass had more devious things in mind still for her trainer,and she floated up off of Gourgeist's cock before he could finish, ensuring that as his throbbing cock released waves of messy seed, he did so right across Shauntal's face, hosing the woman down with a messy rush of cum leaving her all the more helpless and hopeless, guilty shudders leaving Shauntal struggling to handle the disrespect being shown to her, and she really wasn't in a place to stand up for herself in light of all that hit her time and time again. She took the facial, aching in a twisted, unraveling sort of despair, wishing she could escape the confusion coming on only stronger as she felt this seizing tension keep her firmly locked in place.

"I feel so hot," Shauntal groaned, staring up at her Pokemon with a pleading, lowly desperation that felt like it was far, far too much. She didn't know how to handle any of this .Wasn't sure anyone could handle it. She was lost here, stuck without any sense of what was going on or how to deal with it, and in that vulnerability she could only give in harder, doomed to repeat and suffer. Froslass gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then guided Shauntal upward again, leaning in toward her pussy. "You're my Pokemon, it's not right," she said, but at this point, Shauntal was not only burdened by sensation and confusion, but she sounded drunkenly overwhelmed, overwhelmed by a pleasure keeping her stuck there.

Froslass ignored all of that to drag her tongue lovingly up Shauntal's pussy, a steady drag from the bottom of her slit up to her clitoris, and that was where suddenly, Froslass's tongue went cold. Shauntal gave a heavy shriek as she felt the chill, the answer and solution to her problems of feeling hot, but Shauntal was not particularly pleased by the game being made of her, by the joke she was being treated as. Not that she had the power to stop this or control her downward spiral now, bucking in a lowly sense of hopelessness, and what Froslass gave her left her all the more confused by what was to follow.

A Dusclops grabbed hold of Shauntal. Powerful, fabric-laden hands that grabbed at her, made her cry out in shock, recognizing the touch and not too eager to find out what he was about to do to her as the continued depravity and wicked carnal delight these Pokemon inflicted upon Shauntal continued to wear her down. She was dragged upward, pulled into his arms and treated to the suddenness of being impaled down ass-first on a hefty, fat cock, the biggest she'd taken yet, and in her tightest of holes at that. She let out a aw sound of utter panic, and things were due to only get weirder and worse now for her as the arms came up under her legs and hooked behind her neck, locking her into a brutal full nelson fucking that was about to ruin her.

As Dusclops worked hr curvy body up and down his cock, treating her like a fucktoy rather than thrusting into her, Froslass drew ever closer still, getting her hands onto her trainer's spread thighs and diving in to eat her out. Sloppy attentions imposed a sudden rush of something upon her, eager licks and caresses of a cock ready to make her completely abandon sense now, her tongue still icy and hitting Shauntal with flares of something far more intense and feverish than she felt like she could have been ready to deal with. It was a lot, maybe too much for her to handle, as she got eaten out and fucked in the ass at the same time, senseless swells of pressure imposing rapid and twisted sensations upon her that didn't really feel like they could be dealt with or stopped. They were too much, coming on suddenly and without restraint, these Pokemon gleefully using a human for their own wicked fun.

"It's so cold, why is it so cold? You don't have to be, I know y--ahh, fuck!" Froslass's eager oral attention provided Shauntal with greater panics, with confused messes of aimless desire getting stronger inside of her as she succumbed ever deeper, messier pulses bearing down with rapid, intense fervor crashing down onto her, leaving her certain only that there was no way to spare herself what followed. Nothing lightened up, nothing became easier; it was a non-stop cacophony of pleasures and desires that forced Shauntal to confront things she wasn't ready for, all Froslass ate the cum out of her pussy and sent icy sensations through her that didn't exactly stifle the pleasures she felt, but accentuated them. It was the strangest mess of feelings, a toss into sensation that she didn't feel ready to grasp, and she was ultimately unable to grasp how to feel about this.

Within that confusion was exactly what Froslass wanted, as her trainer was worn down more and more, left in a state of aimless, helpless heat designed to ruin her completely. Froslass kept licking, admiring the way Shauntal took the thick cock up her ass with the firmness she did, and she could not have been happier with her trainer and how she handled all of this raw mistreatment. There was so much about this wicked situation that was downright promising in its wrongness, and Froslass was happy to stoke the flames of that wrongness, to keep Shauntal giving in inch by inch to this madness, abandoning sense and decency for the sake of exploring and unraveling. This was a mess, but a mess that she had to give up to, left with no choice. No hope.

The continued pressure and madness didn't let up, and Shauntal was left with nothing to do but crumble under the weird haze and pressure of a situation tearing from her everything sane and decent, reason spilling away as she came again, an erupting, powerful orgasm aided by the greedy licking of her pussy, desperate swells of pleasure coming on too fast and wild for her to deal with. Cum pumped into her ass, and a sense of utter surrender washed across Shauntal. Defeat. Complete, crushing surrender and a feeling that she was powerless against. It raw ecstasy, but it was also guilt. Panic. Shame. Everything tearing her apart from within felt like some kind of twisted, fucked up vindication of everything Froslass had done to her, inducing a pleasure she had to give in to, exploring the idea of succumbing completely, breaking down and being left with a single-minded need to give up to more. She didn't have a hope of fighting against it, melting under the pressure, her thoughts straying, eyes rolling back.

Shauntal broke.

There was no way to contain the downward crash of pressure and panic. Everything brilliant and tense drove her into a state of messy. She almost blacked out as she was let down to the floor, stumbling down, dizzy and hot, her vision blanking out for a moment. Shauntal was in a state of pure hopelessness now, and yet she felt amazing, vision coming back just in time to realize that positioned right before her lips was Trevenant's cock, positioned before her with Froslass holding onto it, keeping it just before her trainer's lips.

Cross-eyed and senseless, Shauntal was filled with a feeling of complete desperation, a senseless desire to succumb that broke down all sense and focus now, made her give up. she had to accept what she felt, had to allow herself to break. She pushed forward and began to suck on the head, whining in desperate surrender now, feeling a desire ache across her body that just couldn't be contained any longer. Pleasure tore at her thoughts, ruled her powerfully, and she needed to accept it, throwing herself into this desperation, into wild pleasures that didn't feel right, but felt like exactly what she needed.

Rocking back and forth with erratic and wild motions, Shauntal sucked the big, woody cock, the devilish tree cackling as Froslass grasped the back of her trainer's head and pushed her down, forced her to throat his shaft and choke on it, before pulling her back and going for a kiss again. Froslass floated down into place beside her trainer and began to lick the cock too, using the hand on the back of her head to pull her in and make her join. Shauntal was sharing a cock with her Pokemon, and she was past the point of being able to do a damn thing to deal with it, giving in to the frustration and the weirdness of this unconventional bonding exercise. She wasn't so sure this was the way to go, but Shauntal found that she didn't really have the choice to make in this process, giving up to the heat, to the weirdness, losing ground to the idea that she was stuck here, lost to the pressure and heat of a haze she wouldn't be able to deal with, struggling to make sense of what so rapidly came on and imposed upon her true insanity.

Their tongues licked along the cock, swaying and adoring with broad strokes and something to prove, adoring every inch of the ghost-grass type's cock. Trevenant stood ready and proud over the two girls who serviced him, and there was absolutely no way to control or contain what followed, the feelings of utter panic coming on so quickly, robbing Shauntal of sense. She gave in with Froslass to the idea of complete breaking down, a merciless embrace of pure desperation robbing her of sense. She felt so utterly hopeless now, like she was stuck in a position that didn't make any sense now. She wanted to understand, but she found herself unable to grasp the finer sense behind this situation. It didn't make a lot of sense, but even still, she needed to keep going, continuing to give in and succumb, a steady climb growing more imposing and wild with each pass of her thoughts, and she was unable to grasp what was going on now.

"It tastes so good," Shauntal whined, and as the hand on her head urged her to, Shauntal happily sucked the dick down again, sloppily tending to it, paying loving oral tribute to a dick begging for her continued attention, an enduring and endless lust that felt like it could only get messier and more potent as she let it. This was a situation beyond sense now, beyond anything she could grasp, and without any reason to understand it or deal with what she felt, Froslass was able to coax her further down.

Froslass took turns with the cock too, but she didn't suck as hard as Shauntal did. Not even because she was forcing her trainer to go all out; the broken mess of a woman was so cock-addled now that she just serviced with wild hunger, absolute desperation and desire pushing her into a state of delirium from which she couldn't get out, an inescapable mess of something that could not have been more perfect and more brilliant. It was an enduring mess of everything she wanted, bombarding her with no mercy, just aimless swells of depraved glee that kept hammering into her.

With Froslass right beside her, this was as perfect as it could have ever been, and joy shook through Shauntal as her quivering body succumbed with aching need not to an orgasm, but simply to a sense of excitement too grand to ignore. She was done for now, and as Trevenant came all over her face, Shauntal felt vindicated and filled with ceaseless joy. She took the facial alongside Froslass, both of them getting hit by the waves of gooey cum, by the thick, sticky seed, and Shauntal had never known cum like this before. Never known lust like this before. She was an inconsolable disaster now.

"Will you fuck men ow?" Shauntal asked, looking up toward Trevenant with dizzy eyes, her hand grasping his cock. Stroking it. "I've never seen a cock as big and as mighty as yours before. I crave it. I crave it with all I have. May I please have the honour of--ah, yes, fuck!' Shauntal felt the creaky limbs grab her and lift her up off of the ground, turning her swiftly around in the arms of the fearsome Pokemon, who swiftly turned her out to face the other horny ghosts watching as she was impaled down upon his mighty prick, filled with the overwhelming burst of raw joy and bliss that felt now like the sweetest of depravities. The overwhelming rushes of bliss came on so strong and simply would not quit, leaving her unable to grasp what was happening and how badly she wanted to accept it.

Slammed down onto another girthy cock and filled with overwhelming, immediate swells of utter joy, there was nothing that could contain Shauntal's joy now. She moaned in needy excitement, staring happily into Froslass's eyes as her Pokemon rose up to join her. Heaved up and down the dick like a ragdoll, Shauntal wasn't sure she could compose herself to properly respond to everything that tore through her, but she knew she had to try, right? Had to do something to deal with this, as untold joys ached through her and she found herself sinking ever deeper into this temptation.

"I never knew sex with Pokemon could feel so good," Shauntal moaned, reaching her hands out toward Froslass, clumsier and more aimless than she'd ever felt before. She was a mess now, horribly overwhelmed and weighed down by the sinking sensation of utter panic tearing her asunder. "You've made me... I don't know how to thank you enough, Froslass!" She tugged her Pokemon into a kiss, greedily seeking affection and adoration as the other ghosts drew in closer, swarming Shauntal, leaving her about to endure the most wild and reckless of pleasures. She wasn't going to be let loose any time soon, and that was a fate and eventuality Shauntal utterly cherished.  
*********************  
Jolting up from the table, Shauntal let out foggy noises of confusion, looking around her in shock. Back in the rickety old cabin, left sleeping on the desk with a little bit of drool leaking from her lip and over toward the notebook, which she moved away in a panic, starting up out of her chair and looking around. Froslass was peacefully resting beside the fire, snoozing and giving soft, icy murmurs. Shauntal had been shaken, looking around and seeing no signs of any other ghost Pokemon. NO signs anything had been amiss. She was so confused now, lost to the delirium of what she had done, of the vivid, too-real dream of being fucked by ghost Pokemon until she couldn't think any longer.

"Arceus," she muttered softly. 'What was... That was so... Wow." She closed her eyes. "Maybe I should call it a night." Everything still felt so strong in her mind, firm memories, but they had to have been a dream, right? She was clothed, back in the cabin, nothing out of place. She was clean and free of cum. No, everything had to have been okay. She closed her notebook for the night and headed off to bed, ready to indulge guiltily in stoking the flames of confused desire that her dream had left her with.

Through one barely open eye, Froslass watched her trainer stumble off and listened for the sound of a low, electric buzzing that followed. The final touch of sending her into a slumber, cleaning her up, and staging it all as a dream let Froslass finish her plan off perfectly, leaving her trainer's morals compromised enough to want to fuck Pokemon with no idea that Froslass had sold her out to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
